It is an ancient custom that firecrackers are shot off on celebrations and festivals in China. Afterwards, Chinese rockets are available in the market. However, it is worried that the fireworks may explode so that be limited in use.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which depicts an exploded diagram of the rocket with high pressure fueling module in the prior art. The rocket with high pressure fueling module has similar shooting effect. Soda powder and vinegar react to generate gas, for example, carbon dioxide, and pressure builds up inside the bottle until it is high enough to shoot the bottle up into the sky. It is provided with a shooting effect similar to Chinese rockets and educational meanings. The rocket with high pressure fueling module in the prior art comprises a detonator 20 with one end closed by a rubber stopper 10, and a rocket body 30. The detonator 20 is hollow with one end closed by a rubber stopper 10 and an opened end. The rocket body 30 is a bottle with an opening on a top and three rear fins 40 fixed around the top and separated from each other by the same distance. The rear fins 40 are protruded over the opening of the rocket body 30.
Reference is made to FIGS. 2 to 3, which depict an assembling process of the rocket with high pressure fueling module in the prior art. During assembling, soda powder 50 is placed inside the detonator 20 and vinegar 60 is filled into the rocket body 30 as shown in FIG. 2. Subsequently, the opening of the detonator 20 are held inclined to insert into the rocket body 30 until the rubber stopper 10 is tightly close on the opening and assembled in a closed state. The inclined angle is not limited but avoided pouring soda powder 50 and vinegar 60 out.
When shooting the rocket body 30, the rocket with high pressure fueling module is turned upside down, so that the opening of the rocket body 30 is up but the opening of the detonator 20 is down, so as to mix soda powder 50 and vinegar 60 and start a chemical reaction, as shown in FIG. 3. At this time, the rocket with high pressure fueling module must be quickly turned upside down, and the fins 40 support and position the inverted rocket with high pressure fueling module on the ground. Therefore, a length of the fins must be more than a height that includes the opening of the rocket body 30 and the rubber stopper 10 tightly close thereon, so as to position the rocket body 30. In addition, after completion of turning the rocket upside down, a pressure has accumulated in a period, so it is possible to shoot the rocket body 30 up into the sky in any time. The rear fins 40 serve to guide an air flow and balance the rocket body 30 up.
In brief, the rocket with high pressure fueling module in the prior art, which is a scientific toy, utilizes a mechanism to control the release of the gas formed by the chemical reaction, and provides educational meanings. However, there are some drawbacks existed in the rocket in the prior art, such as instability, fragile rear fins, restricted operating time, difficult to position and so on. These drawbacks in details are discussed as follows.
The bottom base is instable due to relatively raising center-of-gravity position after turning the rocket upside down. Moreover, the rocket body is lighter for shooting higher, so the rear fins are also very light. The whole rocket with high pressure fueling module is instable for weak supporting force of three light rear fins.
The rear fins must be high enough to avoid the rubber stopper to hold on the ground. Thus, the length of the rear fins must be very long but fragile to break or deform during operation.
The operating time is so restricted that a risk easily happens. When the detonator inserts into the rocket body, soda powder and vinegar starts to react immediately. After the rubber stopper tightly close on the opening of the rocket body and completion of turned the rocket upside down, a pressure has accumulated in a period, so it is possible to shoot the rocket body up into the sky in any time. However, if the operation is too slow, the rocket body may be shot up before completion of turned the rocket upside down, and the rocket body may be dangerous to rush to the user's face or onlookers.
The rear fins are difficult to position by three-point supporting. It must be very careful to turn the rocket upside down to keep the rocket stably positioning on the ground, otherwise the rocket may be possible to fall down. As such for the restricted operating time, it is very difficult to quickly stabilize the rocket with high pressure fueling module.